


说说而已

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 一点语言艺术





	说说而已

**Author's Note:**

> 缓慢补档……  
> 阅读愉快！

说说而已

“你想让我…”Eames短促地笑了一下，他舔了舔嘴唇，敛着眉，透过睫毛看Arthur，坐在他对面的男人还是那副有些冷硬的姿态，于是Eames似乎终于认识到Arthur是认真的，他迟疑着开口，语气难得有点紧张，“你想让我戴上那个……？”

“乳环？”Eames说道，他咬了咬舌尖，向后仰靠在椅子上，他摸了摸手臂，下意识地环起胸，“乳头穿孔艺术？”他又念了一遍，带着英国口音。

“那会很适合你的乳头。”Arthur说道，他摸了摸他光滑的下巴，带着一点审视意味的盯着Eames。

“我的乳头。” Eames重复道。

他干巴巴地笑起来，Eames摸了下自己的鼻尖，胸前的手臂收紧了一些，压在他挺立的乳头上，他夹了下大腿，从喉咙里发出一点意味不明的单音节。

“那会让你的乳头变得又肿又大，颜色通红，”Arthur说，他歪了歪头，兴味盎然地看着Eames揪紧自己的衬衫前襟，伪装者的脖子开始变红，这很有趣，“这可能会很疼，让你睡不着觉，你甚至不能穿衣服。它过于敏感，任何摩擦都会让它变得疼痛而且坚硬，你没办法遮挡它，它总是会凸显出来，你可能会从中得到那么一点快感，但事实是所有人都会发现你在乳头上带了个环，一个精致又漂亮的乳头，粉红色的，又肿又硬。”

Eames咬着嘴唇，脸上带着一种近于愠怒的神情，Arthur晃了晃他的皮鞋尖。Eames吸着气，Arthur在跟他调情，在他们的办公室，现在是中场休息时间，其他人都离开了，茶水间或卫生间，所以这里是他们两个人的空间，不会很久。

他想不起这个话题是怎么引起来的，关于……他的乳头。Eames有些用力地摩挲了一下胸口，他吞下去一声哽咽，然后抿着嘴角，朝Arthur冷笑。

“你湿了。”Arthur盯着他，然后露出了他的酒窝，“是不是，Eames？”他愉悦地说道。

“你会想吸它吗？”Eames决定反击。他把手臂向下移开，露出他的胸膛，他的衬衫领口大开着，能看到锁骨处的纹身和一小片胸毛。Eames喉头发紧，他的口腔里积着口水，他坐直一点，挺起胸，乳头顶在布料上，Arthur在盯着看，这让Eames感到又麻又痒。

“你要给我舔舔，”Eames漫不经心地说道，他的手指轻轻蹭过自己的左乳，落在乳头下方，用指腹揉按，他的心跳很快，倒不是说羞耻什么的，这只是……他的耳根烧起来，Eames轻微地喘，他捏住自己的乳尖，“你会咬我吗？在我高潮的时候，你插在我的身体里，”他分开一点大腿，朝Arthur晃了晃膝盖，“你用牙齿扯着那个…乳环，如果溢出血珠来，你也会舔掉它们。”

“我会的。”Arthur说，他扬了扬眉，打量着Eames，他的耳朵尖红了，Arthur往后靠，好让Eames看到他西服裤里鼓胀的包。

“哈…”Eames笑了一下，他吞咽着口水，掐了自己的乳头，他小声哽咽，“另一边呢，”Eames问，“你不能只吸一个，你也会照顾好另一个，对不对？用你那干净漂亮的手指，掐弄它，好让两边保持一样，别人会看到，但他们只会认为是我的乳头过于敏感。”

“你觉得我只触碰你的乳头，你会不会高潮？”Arthur饶有趣味地问。

“不会。”Eames立刻反驳，Arthur在抚摸自己浅色的嘴唇，Eames舔了舔嘴角，他有点渴，他再说话，声音沙哑，“它们在变红，很烫。你的手指是不是凉的？来帮帮我……Arthur。”

“我们应该试一试。”Arthur身体前倾，他的手肘撑在大腿上，黑色的眼睛盯着Eames，“我把你绑起来，玩你红肿的乳头，看你能不能这样高潮。”

Eames笑起来，“红肿的、穿孔的乳头。”

他朝Arthur眨眨眼，嘴唇濡湿，呈现鲜亮的红色。

“会带着乳环。”Arthur补充。

Eames呻吟了一声，“上帝啊，”他小声咕哝，“老天。”

“所以，”Arthur说，“你会戴上乳环吗？”

“唔，”Eames拿开他的手指，衬衫下乳头的形状清晰可见，“你愿意在你的手臂上纹上我的名字吗，”他看了一眼Arthur，又很快垂下眼，“在你挽起袖子的时候，所有人都会看到，我的。”

门响了。Eames环胸抱起臂，他的脸还有些红，Arthur翘起腿，侧身半掩住他的勃起，Eames捻了捻手指，咬着自己的指甲尖。

Yusuf走进来，他察觉到气氛似乎有点怪，他跟Eames进行了短暂的视线交流，又耸耸肩，退了出去。Arthur朝Eames挑眉，Eames扬了扬下巴。

门口传来Cobb的声音，他大声抱怨(“他们不会又在办公室做爱吧？”)，Eames忍不住笑起来。Arthur站起身，走到他的面前，Eames忍不住吞咽，Arthur俯下身，捏了捏他的耳朵，然后他的手指向下，落到Eames的胸口上，轻轻压了压。

“成交。”Arthur说，Eames垂着眼睛，轻轻笑。


End file.
